Something Strange
by Zeix.Love
Summary: Er...Berg finds herself in the Opera Ghosts' lair with a bad headache that causes her to temparailly lose her Shapeshifting ability. Will she be able to survive with just her human form...?
1. New Arrival

**Chapter One: The Arrival**

_**Author's Note and Disclaimer: **Eheh...yes yes, I am posting up a new phic. It is about how Meimu(er...Berg) knows the Phantom and how they first met and such. Gods...>> ;; I do not own any PotO character that might appear, and this is based off the 2004 movie._

_'-'-'-'_

_'Gods...what hit me...?'_ The thought bounced loudly through Berg's pounding head. Lesse...last thing she remembered was Lobowolf...er...and maybe a monkey. The shapeshifter looked down at herself and quirked a brow.

"Armadillo." She muttered to herself, her bandaged claws holding her head as she thought. "Why...am I an armadillo? I didn't even know I could turn into an armadillo. Wait...when could I start turning into an armadillo? Gods, my head!" She brought her head down between her legs as she shifted forms. Her armour like back plates shifted and became light fabric of the cotten variety as the brownish black skin underneath shaded drastically to a light apricot color which spread to color her whole body. The armadillo ears shrank and became rounded close to the head and dark brown hair sprouted out of her head and kept growing till about shoulder length. The completely black eyes could make her easilly identifiable by anyone who knew her became a creme color before soft violet irises lifted from the lower eyelids, speckled with a deep marron coloration. She now became recognizable as a human. She lifted herself in a rather dysphoric manner onto her feet and flexed the muscles of her new form. She glanced down and sighed in the same manner as she stood up with. Her belly had become round and she looked overweight. Damn it. She knew eating those twinkies was a bad idea! When her violet eyes looked up from her belly she caught her breath at the wonderous display of architecture and art. Her black shirt billowed forwards as a soft draft caught the light fabric, as did the flared part of her blue jeans. She glanced at her unbandaged normal looking hands for a moment before slinking off to the shadows to stake out her surroundings, bare feet making no noise once so ever. She had a good idea to who lived here due to the fact that there was a lake thing next to where she regained consiousness, but she just wanted to make sure. Something further up sparkled and caught her attention. Had I mentioned that she was a minor thief? No? Eheh...I didn't think so --'' Well, shiney things attracted her, because she was in fact, a thief.

Berg blinked somewhat before tilting her head. "Whoa...shiney creepy pipe thingies coming out of an oversized piano! Ohmigawd! I want...to...touch it." On saying that she drifted as close to the large insurment the shadows would allow before practically floating in a dreamy-like state the rest of the way. She squatted upon the bench and stared at the giant pipes sprouting from the top of the thing. "Must...touch...shiney things!" She mumbled to herself, reaching a hand towards them but soon it decended and dragged softly across the ivory and ebony keys. Of course, not being one to actually know how to play any insturment but a French Horn, she just sat there, reveling in the fact that she was in the lair of her most favorite obsession for the time being.

And then...stars, choking blackness and the lack of oxygen decended upon the shapeshifter.

She threw out a couple of garbled statements about something that involved breathing before reaching behind her. Her fingers came in contact with the back of a head and a cape. Damn. Nothing she could grab onto... ...hey! Wait a minute! She latched her fingers onto the cape and let out a gurgled snarl of very inappropriate words. Her violet eyes flickered with a bone-numbing evil before the voice of the one trying to kill her whispered into her ear. Her...human...ear. Damn!

"_What are you doing here, girl?_" The voice hissed. At that, Berg felt as if she would melt into a muddle. Well...if it wasn't for the fact that she was getting punjabbed. Or...whatever. She pulled one hand from the cape and pointed at the rope about her throat, signalling that she couldn't talk. As quick as thing had slipped about her neck, the noose was gone and being twirled by the man whom had used it. Berg had released the cape as he took a step back and she turned, eyes narrowed death slits at the half-masked man. He wore a white ruffled shirt, half opened, and black trousers with his black shoes and his cape. I personally don't think he looks good in his current outfit when accompanied by his cape, but that's just me. The right half of his face was covered by a white mask...er...yah...

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here, scary man?" She paused and blinked twice. "Oh...wait...you _live_ here. I knew that." She paused once more and yawned widely. Apperently she had no manners and didn't care about the murder standing about two feet infront of her preparing his lasso. Soon Berg would speak again. "I have no idea what i'm doing here, monsieur. I woke up not to long ago over in that general direction. Now, if yah please, monsieur, I am not a girl." She tilted her head the slightest at the strange looke she was recieving and looked down upon herself. She was still human. Hell! Wasn't she supposed to be an otter!

"_Well, mademoiselle, if you are not a girl, what are you? Certainly not a woman._" His comment made her face shift to the shade of a rose, maybe a shade lighter.

"You have no right to speak there, mosieur!" She spat in a rather scary-voice thing. "I usually don't look like this! But now that I see myself, yes, I am a female. And I am not a girl! I am seventeen! So...go...blow it out yer nose." She growled. And then she regreted it. 'Damn! Why am I acting like this? He's like...bigger then me!' her mind shouted at her. "Damn. Well, I'm Berg, I guess. And you're Erik, the resident Opera Ghost." She nodded and dropped from the bench before holding her head once more. "Arg...hold on a tic...need to go dunk mah head..." She growled in a rather oncoherent manner before moving sure-footedly towards the lake thing, bare feet slapping angrilly against the stone.

Erik, the man she had nearly been killed by a few minutes prior practically screamed in anger. Who was this Berg person, how did she get in his lair, and how did he know his name? He didn't tell anyone! He followed her silently to the lake before he witnessed her leap willingly into the lake and then pull herself back up onto shore before growling lowly. "Zut!" she cursed, hauling herself into a standing position. "Why can't I...!" She didn't finish her statement for her eyes had picked up Erik's movements. She blinked and her left eyes twitched before she strolled up to him, hands behind her back and a fake smile plastered over her face in an effort to mask the fury she felt at not being able to shift forms.

"Excuse me, Monsieur Erik. I need a place to stay for the time being. I have a terrible head injury and can't do something that is really important to me." She said in a rather soft voice. "Do you possibly have a small crevise or small unused room I can perhaps stay in?" Her eyes flickered at Erik's pondering expression.

"_Why should I house you? You invaded my home and touched my organ, and besides there are spare rooms up in the Opera House. Go use one of them._"

"Mais non! Mais non monsieur! Do you wish death upon me!" She questioned, her eyes wide, the conflicting emotions of hate and fear clashing visibly through the maroon speckled violet eyes. Erik looked her over once more and quirked his visible brow.

"_Perhaps. Why do you think to ask me such a question?_" He hissed once more, eyes narrowed.

Berg pointed up and blinked. "You expect me to go up there, in all my strange insane glory and as for a room? If I did so and regained what I lost, I would be..." She broke from her sentance and stared down at the ground, mumbling incoherently. Erik blinked and placed his punjab lasso in the pocket he usually kept it in.

"_You would be...what?_" He questioned. Berg sniffed aggitatedly at his question. "I dunno! But it wouldn't be pretty! It would be worse then what they would do to you if they ever caught you." She pointed out aggrivatedly, pointed to the mask adorning the Opera Ghosts' face. He blinked and rolled his shoulders absently. Berg could tell he was thinking it over. A few moments later the Opera Ghost sighed and crossed his arms.

"_I know I'm going to regret this somehow...fine...you may stay here. There is an unused room over there you can use._" He said, pointing in the general direction of the room.

_'-'-'-'_

_**Phantoms' Lobo: **Ehehe...yes, very bad Oo And I am not all that sure there is a small room that is unused, so I'm just making it up -.-'' Maybe it's just a really big hole in the wall with a door! I dunno... >>;;_


	2. Computer Time!

Chapter 2: Computer Time

**No Comments!**

* * *

Berg growled lowly. She had found the small room the Phantom...Erik...pointed out and was rather pleased with it. Small but not entirely cramped. low ceilinged, but she wasn't all that tall anyways. A slab of stone served as a bed-thing, which was good because Berg wasn't all that fond of soft things. That would explain the larg rock resting where a pillow would have been. But why was she angry? I'll tell you why! She couldn't shift! This caused her to be vulnerable. She _hated_ to be vulnerable. Her violet human eyes starded aggitatedly about the room before she nodded and slumped down against the wall. 

"_I didn't do it, but if I'd done it, how could you tell me that I was wrong!_" She mumbled the part of one of her favorite songs in her soft alto voice. Gods...Her fingers came up to massage her temples as she thought things over. She didn't get to far into the thought, though, for someone had rapped sharply upon the makeshift wooden door she had foraged.

"_As I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping..._" She muttered under her breath before hauling herself into a standing position. She made towards the door and cracked it open, peering out into the light swirling blackness.

"_As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door_.

_"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "Tapping at my chamber door. _

_Only this and nothing more._" Well? Who's there and what do you want?" She hated messing up 'The Raven' by adding one of her spiteful comments at the end to ward off a visitor, but she couldn't help it. Soon the tall, thin figure of Erik could be outlined. His wite half mask was covering the deformed part of his face and he wore his nice evening attire. Berg blinked her eyes a bit before withdrawing from the crack and checking herself for drool. Last thing she wanted to do was appear childish infront of her obsession, especially without her ability to shapeshift. She opened the door a bit more and poked her head out, eyes narrowed.

"Dinner is ready, mademoiselle." He purred before once again vanishing into the darkness, probably to sit at the table and await her arrival. Damnit. Well, she had best present herself.

The girl, supposedly to be seventeen, slowly made her way from the room and towards the dining area, eyes wide as she got used to the all engulfing darkness. She would eventually find her way to the room where the food was served at and narrow her eyes. There was Erik, sitting tentivly at the far end of the table and watching her. "Baisez-le..." she scowled, slipping into the chair staring down at the food on the plate infront of her. In all truths', she was starving. But she wasn't about to let onto that.

"Excuse me?" Erik's voice brought her from thoughts.

"What?" Berg asked in a low, dangerous tone.

"What was that you just said?"

Berg blinked. Was he talking about the curse or the word what? Her left eye twitched and she shrugged. "Nothing. Just something my friend always says." She looked back at the plate and quirked a brow. Bread, vegetables, a few little pieces of meat and some unidentifiable fruit. Her eyes flickered and she broke out in a big smile. Vegetables. She looked up and glared at Erik before scowling and picking up the plate and resting it on her lap. She scooted the chair back and brought her legs up to cross and then started to nibble on the few vegetables gracing her plate. Then she wouold nibble a bit on the bread and swallow one of the meat pieces before placing the plate back upon table and placed her elbows on her knees and let her hands slip inside the space that her legs made when crossed. She surveyed Erik and gained a softer expression, much to the relief of Erik himself, who found her rather frightning with a scowl planted across her face and a glare flicking her eyes.

"Mademoi-" Berg cut Erik off sharply while keeping her soft expression.

"Berg, monsieur Erik. My name is Berg Osserfire. Erreur or Illusion are the nicknames my friends have dubbed me with. Please do not call me mademoiselle, for I have a name and I am not some idiotic Bi-" She was cut off when a rather large brick was thrown at her elbow.

"GAH! Funny bone! Not Funny!" She collapsed backwards, taking the chair with her. She snarled and raised the brick and was ready to throw it in Erik's direction when writing became illegible.

_PG-13, mate._

Berg glowered at the brick before it poofed. She climbed up and stood, bringing the chair up with her. She narrowed her eyes at Erik and would surely have bristled had she been in her otter form. Erik sat there, looking as calm and cool as ever, which caused Berg to seem to become more inraged and she slipped silently off to her room. It seemed the angrier she got the easier she could sneek about and stalk. That could come in handy.

* * *

Berg snarled and slamed the wooden door with a rather large crack. Her eyes searched her room until stopping on something that hadn't been there before. Duffle Bag? A questioned look spread over her face and she moved towards it. It was black with a silver abstracted wolf head on one side. On the otherside a yellowish colored paper was taped at the top. She leapt at it and tore it open. The violet eyes glimmered happilly and she picked up the blood red gem that had dropped from the note-looking thing. The rubty wasabout as big as a dime and as thin as paper with a black stone stuck in the middle About the stone was a silver stemmed black rose design. She practically squealed with delight.

"Lobo!" She carefull opeed the not the rest of the way and scanned over it.

_**Dear Illusion,**_

_**My dear Berg! What happened? Where are you? Arg...that's not relevent(whatever that means). All I know is that you ain't here and you might need a few things. In the bag this note is attached to, you will find multiple sets of your clothing, a black robe, an over coat, a black cape, night clothes, a laptop with extra batteries and two of your nine favorite throwing daggers. I believe Helxin and Dubro are the two a grabbed. I have access to your computer over here and I will be awaiting word from you. Don't worry about internet connection, I've delt with that. You wouldn't believe how much Hareshi knows about compters. She's a real genius when it comes to electronics! Well...be careful, wherever you are, don't let anyone get the batter of yah and kick any guy that thinks he can control you. that or castrate 'im. **_

_**Your Disturbing Fea,**_

_**Lobowolf**_

Berg grinned and looked over the note a few more times. She placed the note beside her and kneeled down to look through the bag. An assortment of black, crimson and grey colored outfits, one black and one maroon sleeping robe, one crimson and one black swirled night shirts, a black cape, an earthy brown over coat, a black labtop with red and silver swirls decorating the top, about twenty extra pairs of batteries and a strange box that looked like it attached to the computer. Hareshi's 'genius', she supposed. True to her words, the Lobowolf character who had sent the things has included a large almost flat box that was present at the bottem of the bag. Berg brought it out and gazed fondly over the silver and blood red designes swirled over the top of the case/box thing. On the front was a touch-active lock that was in the shape of a wolf head. The silver furand red eyes flashed in the dim light and she pressed the rud eye lightly. There was a soft click and Berg placed the case on the floor, opening it slowly. The inside was coated in black velvet, and in the center were two daggers. One was a blood red hilted with black jems tracing down each corner. The blade looked to be made of stone, but she knew it was made of one of the strongest metals on earth. The other had a black hilt with the same blade, only instead of black jems on the corners of the hilt there was a single hole at the bottem. If Berg was in combat, a spike would emurge from the whole and she would be able to fight with both blade and spike.

Berg giggled and fell backwards, a sigh lifting from her lips. "Merveilleux!" She said softly, resting her hands behind her head. Then she got up again. She snapped the case closed and stashed it once more into the bag before drawing out the laptop and the black box. She flipped it open and placed it on the stone she used for a bed. She suddenly stopped moving and closed her eyes. She had been caught up in the excitement to much to notice that Erik had started to work at the main organ. She sighed and looked as if she would melt into a puddle as his slender fingers danced across the ivory and ebony keyes, creating beautiful music. Soon she brought herself back and opened the computer and flicked it on. Soon she would be clicking away on her keypad in some chat room. Just as she had written, Lobo was also there, awaiting word from the shapeshifter.

_**Berg enters the rooms**_

_**Lobowolf Berg! My god, matey! Where are you! I am worried as hell about you!**_

**Berg 'Tis okay, messmatey. I'm good. No need to worry. I am stuck with Erik...**

_**Lobowolf Whaaat! Monsieur le Fantôme? Truely!**_

**Berg Yah...truelly. Though I've been a real chienne. 88**

_**Lobowolf Why? I thought you adored him?**_

**Berg I DO! It's just that...well...when I got here I hit my head. Hard.**

_**Lobowolf frowns and hugs Berg comfortingly. "Pore matey. Yeh can't shapeshift?"**_

**Berg nods and grumbles curses. "Whats worse is that he tried punjabbing me. I'm in human form at the moment and I look like a fat seventeen year old. I havn't told him that I'm not even close the age of seventeen."**

_**Lobowolf Tell him, Berg! I mean, it ain'y liek he's gunna care or anyt'ing. **_

_**SilverFang enters the rooms **_

_**Lobowolf ...**_

**SilverFang ...Hi Lobo! Er...Am I inturrupting something?**

**Berg Oh...er...Hi Silver!**

_**Lobowolf ...**_

**Berg Well...I need to go...Erik stopped playing his organ and I need to go try to shift again...I'll talk to yah in a few hours. Bye...!**

_**Berg Exits from the rooms**_

Berg flipped the power switch and silently closed the computer before bushing it into the bag again. She drew out a maroon shirt and a pair of black jeans. Gods was she glad Lobo and her had the same taste in clothing... She placed the clothes on her makeshift bed and moved towards the door. She opened it the slightest and blinked. No one. Good. She closed the door slowly and then moved her bag over to block the door. She dashed back to the bed and stripped, tossing well aimed unclean clothes into a corner before bringing on her other clothing. When they were on, she flexed herself happilly and then moved over towards her bag. She scooted out of the way before drawing out her maroon robe. She flicked it on before again withdrawing her computer and moving towards the bed again. She sat cross legged on the stone slab, flicked open the computer, turned it on and clicked on the internet button. Instead of going to that chatting website she went to an e-mail site. She logged into her own accout and started to type a mail to probably Lobowolf.

**Lobo! Hi! Thanks for the stuff, my wolfeh mate! I can't squeal enough on how you chose my two fighting daggers instead of the throwing ones, I feel like there could be hand to hand combat and I robably wont get to assassinate anyone here...oh well...Oh! Can yah send meh some more stuff to survive here? I need the Following: CD player, the CD with Chicago and Evanecense music, a few long Maroon and Black Skirts(yes...skirts...scowls), ONE BLACK DRESS! I want it LONG and I want one that shows NOTHING below my neck line! No cleavege crap!deathglare my Black gloves and army boots, also I want my stick. Get me my stick! Thank Yah, messmatey. Adios.**

**Illusion**

She grinned lightly and clicked the 'send' button before closing the electronic devise, clickin' off the power and once again stashing it in the bag. Lobo'll get her stuff to her in good time. Hmm...Berg blinked and removed her robe to bring out the black cape. Erik has been quiet a while...she thought before moving out of her door, firmly closing it afterwards, and slinking silently off into the shadows. When she hit the first patch of utter darkness she took off at a sprint, eyes narrowed and body almost completely horizantle. She skidded to a halt when she came to the lake and glanced about.

Then music flitted through her ears. "Screw it!" she snarled under her breath. She had come the day he brought that brown haired wench to his lair? That was _wonderful_! The shapeshifter backed into shadows and turned, moving as swiftly and silently as possible as she could back to her 'room'. She would deal with both of them later.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Phantoms' Lobo: **Yes, bad isn't it? I SUCK at humor phics...so...yah . Dun't hurt meh!_


	3. In which Berg attacks Christine

_**Phantoms' Lobo: Yes, It's been a while...eh? I guess I'm sorta inspired...so I'm going to try and do something FUNNY. Ohmigawd. Yes. Funny. Impossible, isn't it? Er...Fohx is going to take care of the review replies...yah...Take it away, my foxxy friend! points to kitsune-looking thing**_

_**Fohx: Humph. Why do I end up doing your Job, Lady Oblivion? growls and goes off to uneededly reply to the SINGLE reviewer they have **_

_**BHS: Hi! Berg was wondering when you were going to review. Guess she can't wonder anymore, can she? Hmm...Thank you for reviewing, and for being the first ever reviewer, I give you a Karasu plushie. -gives BHS the plushie-**_

_**XxXx**_

Berg stared at the door aggitatedly, tugging her hair behind her ears and stroking a single finger across the several self-inflicted scars littering the back of her jawline and upper neck and throat. She snarled to herself and tugged the hair back over the scars and stood from the stone slab that served as her bed. Her mind was made up. She would go out and watch the two and try to stop Christine from removing the beloved Phantom's face. Soon she had dawned an entirely black outfit, a black longshirt and trousers, a black tunic with tarnished silver bolts dotting it's entirety along with a black collared cape that swirled about her bare feet. She quickly sheathed a dagger in her pocket and slipped from the wooden door. Her large body was silent as she moved out her door, closing it behind her, and then traveling at a rather quick pace towards Erik. He was playing his organ softly and Christine was no where to be seen. Music of the Night had been played just a moment before. Berg drew a mask that resembled a wolf-fox creature from out of no where and secured it to her face with a black elastic string.

She was determined, but not thouroughly angry, so the Phantom knew she was coming before she was even within seven feet of him. He shifted about to face her, a somewhat dangerous glint in his eyes. "What do you want?" He questioned softly. Berg halted and through the eye-holes of her mask she stared at him. She had to stop herself from going over to him and giving him a rough glomp, which made her rather aggitated. Dunno how, it just did.

Her tunic-clad shoulders rolled in a shrug and she pushed her hair behind her ears out of instinct. She quickly pulled it back to curtain her scars. Erik's eyes flickered somewhat as he got a slight glimpse of the maroon scars, but turned his attention back to the mask covering the front of Berg's face. She figeted randomly and brought her cape about her before deciding to speak. "I'm just...here to...er...observe?" She offered.

Erik growled lowly. "The events of my life are not things to 'observe'." Berg snorted in an entirely un-lady-like way.

"That, monsieur, is not true. Anyone can observe the life events of another mortal. Ever heard of stalkers? Husband and Wife? Obsessor and Obsession. Inmates. The list goes on for miles, really." Berg said with a flourish of her left hand. Her sharp eyes caught the door to the Louise-Phillipe(sp?) room opening slowly. Before the Phantom could utter anything against her statement, she had vanished into the shadows. Erik could see her well enough to know where she was, but barely.

Erik glared daggers at the shadow before turning to Christine. _His_ Christine. The doe-eyed woman was wearing the long white dress from the other night, or...whatever it was...and her hair was a bit messy. Berg scowled softly at her figure, not being one to enjoy people as thin as her(Christine). Of course one or two of her friends were like that, but they never pranced about with alot of stuff hanging out. They were quite secluded and didn't like even showing any parts of their chest at all. Her violet eyes watched them and she was soon slipping from her hiding place.

It was time.

Christine's fingers dug under Erik's mask and tore the white porcaline off. Erik pushed her away and covered his face with a hand. Berg lept at the singer and snarled as she was pushed back into her. The demented girl wrenched Christine down to her eye-level and began to mercilessly choke her, each thumb on their respected sides of her throat and constricting tightly. Erik, who had turned his back to the two when he pushed Christine back, looked at them when the strangled screams uttered from his Angel reached him. His eyes went wide at the sight and quickly lept to disentangle Berg from her.

"Berg! Let go of her!" He spat, hands clamped on her shoulders and tugging backwards. Berg's grip held. Her violet eyes had become blood red with hate and she hadn't noticed her mask was twisted about, revealing the bottem left portion of her face.

"Only when this woman is strewn over lit candles dead!" Was the harsh reply he recieved. Christine squawked and ripped at the hands about her neck. Berg was somewhat startled when she felt Erik drop onto his knees and pull her back, arms around her waist. His head rested upon her shoulder and the whispered plea's for her to stop echoed about her mind. The girl gritted her teeth violently as she fought herself. Tears of rage ran down her plump cheeks and landed either on Erik's head or on her tunic-clad shoulders.

_Why?_ She asked herself. Her urdge to kill was powerful. The fact that she was so close to taking the life of someone made her insides burn with excitement...but...Why? Erik's arms about her waist made her indicisive and think. She was going to take the life of another. She wanted to. Longed to. She was so close...she could see death in her victims eyes. She would be happy...but...

_Erik..._Berg began to tremble. Damn her emotions! Curse them! In a sudden motion she had thrust Christine from her grip and attempted to tear herself from Erik's embrace. The anger-prone girl failed misserably to hide the tears that streamed freely down her face and past her mask.

"There! Your angel is free! Go and sooth her bruises! Punish me for my behavior! Let. Me. Go!" She was rewarded by Erik releasing her and bringing his head from her shoulder. Before she could escape to her room, Erik brought her around to stare at her. He watched the tears stream down her face and the hatred burning in her red eyes. Suddenly something was pressed roughly to his chest. He looked down to see Berg's hands pressing his mask there. He released her shoulders and grabbed the white thing and replaced it on his distorted face. When he looked back up, Berg had gone. The only thing she left was her mask.

**xXxXx**

A few hours later Berg would be in her room. Three new cuts were visable against her throat as she toyed with the dagger she held in her hands. "Hmmm...I'm bored." She mumbled softly. She seemed to have got over her depression quite quickly with the help of her dagger. She grinned and grabbed the laptop from the bed her back was pressed against. Soon the thing would be open, on and playing a various amount of songs from Nightmare before Christmas and she would be on a roleplaying website. She sipped at a bottle and stared at it.

"Why did she send me a thing of rum? Does she KNOW what this could do to me?" Berg mumbled, but shrugged non the less and continued sipping it as her eyes glanced over a green bar with a list of names on the right side of the screen. She stopped at two names and smiled behind the bottle head. The bottle was placed on the ground and she began typing furiously.

----------

Berg-Death! Dreamfox! Hi!

DeathLady- -_tackles Berg- Where have you been? You won't answer your phone or anything!_

DreamFox-**Yah! We all tried calling you! It was either the answering machine or your...brother.**

Berg-Ugh...don't remind me of him. You'd never guess what happened! But, you wouldn't believe me/you would laugh yer ass's off!

DeathLady-_Come on! We'll believe you!_

DreamFox-**Yah!**

Berg-Fine! I dunno how I got here, but somehow...-hiccups and curses Lobowolf and her rum obsession- I found myself in _his_ home!

DeathLady-_His? Who's is his?_

DeathLady-_I mean, really._

DreamFox-**is confused**

Berg-sighs and mumbles bad things at the act that she is the only PotO obsessor she knows Erik's. Erik is him. Him is Erik. Whatever. _I_ am in _Eriks_ home. The Opera Ghosts' Home. Am I getting through to you?

DeathLady-_...blinks You're lieing._

Berg-I am NOT! growls

DreamFox-**Yes you are! He doesn't exist!**

Berg-I am NOT lieing! I don't lie when it comes to this shit! I swear to Oblivion! And how else...wait...blinks and thinks for a moment I MISSED THE DRUNKEN ELEPHANT! I Can't BELIEVE that! Huh. Well, I must depart.

DeathLady-_Well, before you go, if you really are at his house, tell us how to find you!_

DreamFox-**Yah!**

Berg huffs before pointing out directions Get to my cave. Go into my cave and get to my room. In my room there is a large duffle-bag. Try to climb into that and you'll be here in my duffle bag sooner or later. Bye!

----------

Berg cracked her knuckles irritably. She didn't give a damn if they believed her or not. After all, she didn't _need_ them to believe her. Her fingers flexed and she switched off the machine before closing it and standing up. She placed it on the slab of stone and unzipped her duffle bag, removing everything and placing them on her bed. When that was done, she quickly stripped from her clothing and donned more black covering. A completely black tuxedo with a white undershirt, black leather gloves that went up the sleeves to her elbows, black shoes and a ragged-bottemed black cape that swirled about her like a shield from the rest of the world. A black hood was drawn over her head, casting a shadow over her face and making her look somewhat demonic. For the second time that day Berg eased through her half opened door and closed it securely behind her.

Her feet carried her stealthily through the lair until she was met by a strange sight. Erik was dressed in his half-opened white poof shirt and his black trousers, bare handed and bare footed. He was sitting on his organ mench, one foot perched on the seat and the other placed on the floor as he turned the mask she had dropped over in his long, cold fingers. He did not have his mask on despite the fact that Christine was resting unconsiously in the next room and Berg could be wandering about at this very moment, which she was. She smiled softly beneath her hood and opened her mouth. The mournfull howl that was her voice echoed out, stating her presence.

"_Boku-tachi wa_

_Ikiru hodo ni._

_Nakushite'ku_

_Sukoshisut zutsu,_

_Itsuwari ya,_

_Uso wo matoi_

_Tachisukumu_

_Koe mo naku..._"

Erik practically jumped at her sudden, almost soothing voice. He dropped her mask onto the seat and fumbled about to put his mask back on. As soon as it was securely fitted to his face he felt smooth fingers drag down the cheek softly. He winced and prepared to rip her hand from his mask, but the sof fingers departed by themselves. He felt a soft breath on his left ear and a soft, stiffled whine.

_Gods...apoligise to him for halfway killing his angel to spare him the pain of having to go through the inevitable or say sorry for spying? Now That is the question..._Her thoughts echoed about her skull and suddenly she pulled away from him, not entirely sure of anything anymore. "Are you over your depression yet, monsieur?" She questioned. She couldn't hold back the violent sneer that pleagued her voice for the moment. Erik turned to face the girl, a surprised look on his face.

That look soon turned to a scowl. "Let me think that over for a moment. _You_ decided to observe _me_, much as a stalker would do. When my angel..." He paused for a moment, eyes darting about before again resting upon Berg. "Accidentilly knocked my mask off, you almost killed her. Would've killed her." This made Berg chuckle.

"Pretty damned close." Her hood was pulled down farther over her face as she attempted to hide the rage lingering in her eyes. "I would have if you did not do what you did. I let few men touch me, let alone _hug_ me like you did."

"I did _not_ hug you! I was pulling you away from Christine!" He inturrupted. Berg glared at him from under her hood.

"Ahem. As I was saying, had you been anyone else you would be hanging from a tree somewhere getting your eyes pecked out by a bird. But luckilly..." She paused and thought for a moment before waving a hand irritably infront of her face. "Uh, nevermind." She growled, eyes flickering as she pulled her hood from her head. Her hair was obscuring his vision of the many scars adorning her jaw and upper neck, good for her. Whatever -.-. "I had come here to apoligise for my...misdeeds...against your..._precious_ Angel." She growled, figeting irritably at the collared cape. "And I am telling you, because I couldn't care less about th' wench and her feelings." She decided to stop talking, just incase she said something un-smart.

Her eyes looked away from Erik towards where Christine was. She was showing all the signs of waking up and Berg growled. "That didn't last long." She muttered, eyes turning back to Erik. "For the moment I must return to my room. If you would like to continue this...conversation...come to my room when you...get her to sleep or take her back. Other then that...let me lay." She twirled about and was soon stalking off into the shadows, drawing her hood up to move to her room.

Erik blinked and turned to see Christine moving from the door of her room just as Berg slammed hers shut. The petiet woman glanced around, shaking nervously. Erik stood and moved towards her before slowly walking her to the gondola to go home.

**XxXxX**

As soon as Berg had closed her door, her dufflebag started to wiggle and voices could be heard inside.

"Geezus Amy! Why in the nine did you dress yourself like that? You're probably going to get raped by a drunken stagehand!" The first voice was of a female and had a rough, dominating tone to it.

"Shut up ET! I can defend myself perfectly well in this!" The second voice was a bit whiney, but not to the all out way that Berg didn't like it. She figured out who was in the bag almost instantly. (Smart, no?)

"Yah, I'm feelin' much better now..." The voice held sarcasim.

"Is it just me or are we losing oxygen?"

"It's just you."

"Oh..."

There was a pause.

"Okay, we're losing oxygen."

"I knew it." Just as the voice known as Amy said that, Berg unzipped her bag and the burst out.

One of the things that burst out looked like some kind of Tiger Panther thing. Its fur was completely black except for broght yellow slashes of 'lightning' looking stripes. Large paws attached to powerfull legs and forearms made her look strangly comical while she was strewn over the stone floor. A tail was waving about wildly for no apparent reason whatso ever. The other was a 13 year old looking girl with short, curly brown hair with hazel eyes that were swirling with cloud-like formation. Her complexion was rather pale but she looked healthy and somewhat strong. Berg hit her face when she looked at what the girl was wearing.

"Amy! Why in the nine are you wearing something that skimpy? You ain't a ballerina lady!" She groaned. The girl in question was wearing a blue and green swimsuit top and a low riding long skirt. Her feet were bare and a pair of glasses rested on her nose.

"So? It's not like I can't protect myself!" She snapped back, arms crossed.

"Amy...Phantom. This is His lair. And he might be coming into my room soon. So...go and make yourself decent! My clothes are on the bed slab." SHe said, pointing Amy in the right direction before moving over to ET. The panther was sitting on all fours, cleaning her shoulders and back contentedly. "ET..." Berg poked at her. The panther turned her head to Berg and nipped her finger sharply.

"Don't poke me. Whoa...where are we?"

"In Erik's lair. Well...in my room in Erik's lair. Which reminds me...you can shift to a human form, can't you?" Berg asked, watching as Amy ethere up some clothes and went behind a screen to change. ET shifted her position and nodded to Berg.

"'Course I can. Why? Do I need to shift?" She asked, a challenging tone in her rough voice. Berg sweat dropped and raised her hands.

"Yes, actually. Erik thinks I'm human and he'll go berserk if he finds a talking panther creature." Et sighed aggitatedly, flexing her powerful claws.

"Fine." She growled. "But I dunno how long I can stay in that form. If I shift suddenly, I blame you." ET flexed herself and was soon shifting. Her muscles twisted, bones extended and shortened, skin tightened and relaxed and soon she was looking like she was human. She was a bit taller then Berg and rather on the thin side. Blonde hair fell down her shoulders to mid-back length and silver blue eyes stared out from behind a pair of glasses. She wore a shortsleeved blue shirt and a pair of jeans with a pair of sandles on. Berg grinned and bowed elogantly to the girl, cape swirlling about her. ET quickly pushed her up. "Don't. You'll lose your balance and fall over." She growled. Berg chuckled and shrugged.

"Fine." She then turned to look at Amy, who had emurged from the screen. She wore a longsleeved black shirt that cut off at the belly button. Ther was a little gap in which a bit of skin was shown, but was quickly covered by a pair of baggy olive green pants. Better then what she was wearing, at least.

Berg giggled randomly and was followed by the other two. Suddenly there came a sharp knock on her door thing.

_**xXxXxXx**_

_**Oooh! Whos knocking? Is it the Phantom? Whats the Phantom going to do when he finds out he has two more uninvited guests? Will there be any more friends coming? Oooh...find out next chapter! Okay...R&R please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Phantoms' Lobo: Ooh...where'd we leave off? Oh. ET and Amy arrived and someone was knocking on Bergs makeshift door. Okay...Here we go! Oh...er...Fohx? Would you mind answering our review?**_

_**Fohx: -rolls eyes- Fiiine. **_

_**Miss Black Shadow: Ohmigawd! does a hop-skip happy dance Good authoress review! -gives a large mug of chocolate- You are like...one of our favorite author-type people and I adore yer fanfictions! Thanks for reviwing ours! I am glad that the lump of an otter sitting at the chair next to me is useful form something other then cleaning out the fridge... Here is an update for yah! **_

_**xXxXxXx**_

ET and Amy lept as far away from the door as the small room permitted. Berg grumbled a bit and strolled gracefully to the door. Her cape swirled about her and she lifted her hood over her head before opening the door an inch and glancing around. Soon the door opened a little wider and she stuck her head out, once again looking around. She blinked and withdrew her head, closing the door somewhat.

"Guys, I'ma look for Phants. Or...Erik...'kay?" She gained two nods from each girl. "If someone knocks on the door, don't answer. I won't knock, I'll come in." Again there were two nods from each. The door opened again and the girl silently slipped from the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

XxXxXxX

ET sighed heavilly and moved from the corner she had been in, arms stretching above her head and fingers flexing. She went over to Bergs bed and sat down gently, knowing that Berg would probably have a sharp object laying around. Amy came out of her area and squatted down to stretch her legs.

"Hmm...what should we do while we wait for Berg to get back?" Amy mumbled. ET shrugged and poked at a pile of clothing with a dagger she had found next to her.

"Dunno. Doubt she has any food, though. Probably takin' after the anerexic Erik, eh? Well...Hey! I found her computer!" ET smiled and wiggled about, pulling her blonde hair behind her ears before digging the black laptop out from the pile of clothing. "I wonder what she has on this thing..." The girl muttered softly, flipping it open and turning the power on. As soon as the computer loaded, the screen popped on. '_Typical_' She thought.

The screen was concocted of various pictures of Berg's men...or...Bishies. Naraku, Sesshoumaru and Hiei pictures took up some of the background, but the main portion was of the Phantom, unmasked, masked, and killing Raoul. Over the pictures were some icons, including WordPad, Folders, Internet and Microsoft Word, which had been named Poetry Center. ET blinked and quirked a brow.

"Poetry? Amy, did you know Berg wrote poetry?" She asked. The other girl blinked and shook her head, hurring over to see what ET had discovered "Hmm...which one which one...?" She rolled the mouse from one poem title to another and back again. There were more then two, but these two had the most intresting titles. The pointer stopped over one and ET clicked down twice. There was a pause and another page jumped up. ET's eyes slowly read over the blood-red colored text.

_**Dark Star**_

_...Hah..._

_It's strange._

_I actually feel him. _

_I feel how he feels, _

_I feel his pain,_

_His sorrow,_

_His lust..._

_And..._

_His anger. _

_...Hah..._

_Strange._

_Really..._

_A creature of mixed darkness,_

_A creature who would rather kill then love,_

_Actually has feelings for another like herself..._

_What's wrong with me?_

_Nothing..._

_Nothing is wrong with me._

_I am feeling...human..._

_I reach up to touch my shining star,_

_My dark star,_

_Always there,_

_Always watching and shining his light upon me..._

_But he is never close enough to touch..._

_To feel..._

_To carress and stroke..._

_To comfort and to be comforted by..._

_Sigh..._

ET stared at the thing. Slowly she turned of the computer and closed it, shoving it back beneath the clothes. She turned to look at Amy. "...I'm not going to even _pretend_ I understood that." She slipped from the bed only to tumble backwards at a pounding resounding about the room. The two girls ducked and moved to cover. The pounding continued for a few moments before it ceased suddenly and the yelling of two people comenced.

"What the Hell are you dong! That's MY door your trying to break down! Have yah lost what little you have left of a mind!" Bergs voice was easy to point out.

"Who did you bring down here? I am positive I heard two voices in there!" The voice was manly and certainly angry. Berg was sighed aggitatedly before pulling the door open.

"Me? I didn't _bring _anyone down here. They brought themselves. And it's okay. They're mates of mine." She said, moving into the room, cape swirling around.

"Mates? As in lovers?" The man sounded somewhat repulsed. He strolled in after her and the two other girls got a look at him. He wore a simple white shirt and black trousers. A pair of black boots were covering his feet and his hands were covered by black leather gloves. His white porcaline mask was planted firmly on his face.

Berg growled and rolled her eyes as she pulled down her hood and unlatched her cape from about her neck. She tossed the thing carelessly across her bed and stripped off the overcoat of the tuxedo, revealing the white frilly undershirt. She brought a gloved hand up and covered her eyes. "Gods Erik. I hate most men. I hate most women. You know in my time girls go around in clothing skimpier then the ballet rats' and either pay to have sex or be payed to have sex even more then in this time era? Therefore, I hate both genders for the exception of a few. Why in the nine fucking hells would I have a mate mate?" She growled out. ET came foreward, silvery blue eyes blazing with slight irritation towards the Phantoms 'mate' questions.

"And even if she wasn't againts most of the human race, we are friends. Friends don't love each other like that!" She spat. Berg nodded happilly.

"Exactly!" She said. The girl noted Erik's eyes become wider and take on a slight tic. "Erik, let me introduce you to my mates. That is ET. She is one of my closest. She is also the only one of my friends besides Eanna that can kick ass worse then me and could survive in the wild as easilly as a wolf or deer. And that," Her point went to Amy who had slunk silently out of the shadows. "Is the clothing-hater Amy. She would rather wear what the Ballet girls wear then what we wear Twenny Four seven. Also, she has the most bitchy, self centered whore of a sister that I know." Berg pulled her lips up in agitation.

Erik quirked a brow. "Why do I have the feeling I am not going to be all that happy to have two more like you around, Berg?"

Berg grinned. "Because, my dear Phantom, we are known for our ability at causing chaos in our time. Hey...we need to find a way to cause mass chaos without breaking anything...hmmm..." Erik went a shade paler then what he had been at the thought of three girls tearing about his lair and destroying everything. His thoughts were torn away from the destruction by Berg's mumbling about hoping someone else got directions.

Erik cast a weary eye over the girl. Her form jumped up randomly and she fell into a sitting position.

"Oh oh! Good idea!" She crowed happilly. She glanced up at Erik, eyes blazing mischiviously. "Hey Erik...do yah mind if there are three more haunts in the Populair?" She asked...more like purred. Erik rolled his eyes and stormed from the room, leaving Berg to concoct her plan. The two other girls slumped down, making a triangle with Berg.

"So? Tell us!" Amy asked, a smile planted on her face. Berg cracked her neck and flexed a gloved hand.

"I say...we need to bring ourselves into play. Erik isn't getting much from Andre and Firmin, so we need to make sure they obey his notes. If they won't listen to a deranged maniac, they will surely listen to four. Or. Whatever." Berg said. ET blinked.

"So...go around in a costume haunting the Opera Populair and forcing them to follow Erik's every whim? What's in it for us?" She snapped. Berg grinned and held up a finger.

"Anything we want...or...something like that."

**xXxXxXx**

**_Hahah...yes...weird chapter, no? If you didn't get the beginning, Erik was knocking on the door last chapter. When Berg went to answer it he had 'vanished'. So Berg went to find him. Yah... Well, you can go off and flame if yah want. I know I am not that good at writing fanfics of any sort. I don't make sense half the time._**


	5. Hauntings!

Phantoms' Lobo: Uhg...stuff. Review Replys! And I'm gunna do it this time!

Fohx: YAY! dashes off

Phantoms' Lobo: rolls eyes Whatever.

Miss Black Shadow: Glad yah like it. Well, that was one of my happier poems. Mine isn't very good, really. I bet you are good at poetry. Yah just need the right insperation. Well, here is the next chapter And tell your Erik to get off your back, else I'll get Naraku andLobo-chan over there to get him offa yer back Well...as for the question, It's a tie 'twixt Poison Chalice and Wolf's Claw. -.-;;

XxXxXxX

Erik took one more step towards the makeshift door. His eyes flickered as the demented laughter of three girls reached his ears and flinched. The three had been doing things in Berg's small room for over two hours now, which frightened him.

Knowing Berg, she usually became uncomfortable in small places such as her room, but she hadn't come out since the others got here. The phantom took another step towards the door and placed his ear to it.

"Aye. I plan to wear this to the Masquerade Ball. It should be fitting." Berg was saying. He heard the sharp rap of knuckles on the girls head.

"Stupid! If you wear that and then parade about with it on at the Masquerade, the humans will become suspicious! And there is nothing worse then a suspicious, wealth human." Came one of the other girls, the blonde, by the agitation in her voice.

"Fine! Then what about this one?" Berg grumbled. The rustle of fabric swept over his ear and he heard clapping from inside. The two other girls awed at the fabric that Berg had brought out.

"Better!" The blonde's voice said smoothly. Another voice piped up.

"Wonderful! I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life!" She cooed.

Erik could just picture Berg rolling her eyes at the comment. "Yes, of course it is. Then in five minutes you'll be obsessing over your own costume." She mumbled darkly.

"Probably."

"I second that!" A few moments later a squeal echoed about the room and caused Erik to wince. A muffled cry ceased the noise.

"Shut up, Amy!" The blonde hissed.

"Yah! Erik-fuzz might hear you and come investigating!" Growled Berg.

'_Erik-fuzz?_' Erik pondered, eye twitching. Amy snorted.

"Too bad. Now let me up! We want to haunt sometime in the future, don't we?" Two 'Aye's' greeted the question and the popping of knuckles brushed the door.

Erik slowly backed away from the wood and vanished into shadows. Three girls were defiantly worse then one.

XxXxXxX

Berg snorted happily, twirling about in her attire. The bloody red dress was tinted with a sprinkle of silver coloration and complimented by the coal boots and black gloves. Slipping up her left arm was a silver bodied, black eyed viper that curled about her large arm and connected her glove with her dress sleeve. On the left was a black bodied, silver eyed viper that did the exact same. About her corseted middle was a black belt that hung from one hip with a snake-head buckle and around her neck was a silver chained necklace with a snake head hanging from the center. Her brown hair was flipped over both shoulders and covering her cut areas from view though some strands covered her black and silver shadowed eyes that gave her a frightening appearance.

Et was garbed in something simple with a less intricate design. She wore a simple black peasants dress with silver hem and long sleeves. Black slippers adorned her calloused feet and peasant gloves adorned her calloused hands. Her pale blonde hair was swept behind her and twisted in a strange fashion and her eyes were shadowed darkly with silver and blood red makeup. The only piece of jewelry to be seen was a single ring on her left ring finger. That was a silver band with an onyx colored horse for decoration.

Amy's attire had the most twisted design between the three. Her pale moon-light colored dress draped elegantly over her slender frame, broken only by streaks of silver and grey. The neck line came down low, showing some cleavage but not enough to become an instant slut within the gossip circle. Instead of a plain back of material she had chosen straps of white silk to criss cross over her bare back and keep the dress up. Her sleeves draped across her wrists and flowed down freely on either side and practically swept the floor. Adorning the girls' neck was a golden fox pendant with a silver chain. Her face was speckled with glitter and her eyes were shadowed with makeup as light as her dress.

All together the three looked like spiritual beings from the afterlife. Berg was the very soul of hate and desire and power, she seemed to wreak of insanity and power that caused death. Et was the soul of humbleness. Her simple, casual attire gave off a soft, wonderful feeling that caused anyone about her to become relaxed. Her attire battled the deranged wrath of Berg's, but that was how it was. Amy was the soul of concentration, some forms of lust and want, along with a religious and spiritual strength. She gave off a regal air and seemed to carry herself proudly as she walked. She was the exact depiction of royalty and inner strength.

The three glazed solemnly at each other before sweeping down and gathering masks. Berg's was that of a wolf fox thing, to symbolize her shapeshifter ability. Ets' was that of a panther, sleek and calm with yellow stripes running down the sides of the face. Amy's was a simple dark red fox mask that covered her face all the way to her ears before cutting off.

"Should we speak with Erik before we make our first appearance…?" The shapeshifters' words her hemmed with a vicious, dark poison. Et nodded softly, eyes flickering dully behind her mask.

"It would be…wise." She replied softly. Berg nodded before sweeping silently from the room, motioning for her friends to follow. They did as they were bid and were soon sweeping behind Berg towards the Phantoms' organ. He wasn't there. Berg hummed something softly before slipping a piece of parchment on one of the ivory keys and then walking off. Amy and Et looked at each other before gliding after the girl. Soon the three were staring down at the stage. They were mounted upon one of the many catwalk things above the bright wooden platform.

Berg grinned sadistically and nodded to Et and Amy. They girls nodded back and Berg tossed a rope down and onto the stage. She gripped the rope with one hand and wrapped her left leg about it before slipping off the platform and slipping slowly down to the ground.

Instantly the whole stage froze. A slow, mournful moan emitted about the place, drawn along with two demented flits of laughter. After the laughter subsided the moan echoed a few more moments before dropping just as Berg landed upon the stage.

Slowly the demented girl stalked about the stage, eyes blazing and gaze curling about the many bodies. Hmm…Christine wasn't present. Oh well. She'd get a better surprise later on. But for now…

Berg grinned and glanced towards her partners. The two girls nodded and slipped down the rope to move to her side.

"My dear Opera cast. It is wonderful…to meet you…so soon upon our venturing here." Berg hissed harshly through her teeth. Et stepped forwards, her calm figure casting a hush over the panicking crowd.

"My my, Illusion. You sure know how to spook humans with a simple greeting." She murmured softly. Berg glanced to her and snorted.

"I've had practice." She replied. The powerful girl flexed her fingers and slowly crept towards the managers. Amy swept up to claim the place she had abandoned. Andre and Firmin were pushed against a wall by Berg as she moved towards them, large body making practically no sound against the stage.

"Wh-wh-wha-what do you w-w-want?" Andre stuttered. Berg blinked and pushed herself onto her toes to stare at him in the eyes.

"What do I want…?" She mumbled, fingers cracking softly. "What do WE want, you mean." The two men nodded vigorously and cowered the slightest under the demented girls disturbing appearance. Berg grinned. She twirled around, dress sweeping behind her as she looked towards Amy and Et. "Did you hear them, my fellow Moonshifters?" The two girls nodded and grinned to each other.

"What do we want, Kitsune?" Et pondered. Amy shrugged gently, her long sleeves brushing against the ground. Berg snarled and twirled upon the managers once more, eyes blazing with a fierceness that would wilt have burst anything into flames if she had the power.

"I'll tell yah…what we want!" She snapped, looking down upon the two men. "Our…" She moved her left handed fingers somewhat as if she was playing a piano or an organ. "…_Leader_…has been fussing with you for a while now. Sending notes and seeing to it that everything he asked worked. But…" She glanced to Et and Amy and then back to them. "You have become cocky in your years…and we…" She indicated the two others and they both made a design in the air with their right hands "Have decided to…make sure that you follow…his command. If you…thought he was…bad, you haven't…seen us…" She spat, twirling about to face the girls. She nodded once and Et slid into the shadows, Amy threw a cloud of moon dust onto the stage and vanished in the fog that popped up, and Berg scaled the rope to get back to the catwalk thingy.

Et quirked a brow at Berg as the three took off at a walk back to the lair. "Berg…are you okay?" She asked. Berg blinked and looked to her.

"Oh aye! Why?" Berg said and asked. Et looked away from her and sighed. "No reason. Now, let's get to the lair so we can change. This damned dress is starting to itch and I Need to get home. So does Amy." Amy whined when Et said this, but the girl ignored her.

Berg waved Amy and Et off sadly as the got into her duffle bag. Et was in her panther tiger form and pawing at her screwed up hair. She slowly climbed into the large bag and awaited Amy. Amy was dressed in what she had come in. "Bye Berg! Talk to you later!" She said happily before leaping into the bag. There was no yelp from Et, for she had already departed, and Amy made no thunk when she landed, she just kept falling.

"Uhg…" Berg moaned, dropping onto her bed which had been covered in comforters. When the three got back Berg had changed from her uncomfortable dress and into a pair of trousers and a black shirt with her ragged hooded cape, keeping her hands and feet bare. "We're all gunna die in seven days." She growled.

XxxXxxXxxX

Phantoms' Lobo: Well, hoped yah liked it. --;; I was sick when I wrote this, so bah.


	6. Chapter 6

Phantoms' Lobo: Don't own Phantom of the Opera…but I might be switching things around…along with which Phantom I am using…x.X Berg's 'protector' of sorts is going to be introduced in this chapter.

0000000000000

"_**Do not deny your truths, for your truths are your life and for as long as you live, your fear of death will never come true." – Berg Osserfire**_

The Phantom sat down at his organ, deeply sunken gold-amber eyes staring down at the two sets of ebony and ivory keys. His lean, distorted frame bent forwards and his left gloved hand brushed against the musical instrument. The lack of musical inspiration in the past three days had begun to get him irritated. How could he have a block of that magnitude?

The man suddenly felt two eyes on the back of his head. He turned around, no one was there. The inspiration block had, he admitted, made him a bit jumpy too. For no real reason. He turned back to his organ and looked at the keys…but as he draped his hands over the elegant things he eyed several pieces of what looked to be black fur. Long, greasy strands. Again the feeling of someone watching him caused him to turn around and scan the area. This time, he found two narrowed bronze-colored eyes staring at him, larger then any humans he'd ever seen.

A swirl of air past him and he turned. A huge beast, larger then any creature he had seen in quite a while, stared down at him, a wolfish grin creasing its protruding muzzle. The thing actually looked more wolf-like then anything, except for the exceptions of three claws on each of the four limbs in place of paws and a single wing protruding from the things shoulder. The black muzzle was disturbingly long and grotesquely twisted, baring banana-shaped, seven inch long yellowed fangs. As soon as it had stopped moving, the thing dropped onto its hind quarters. The thick, elegant neck arched and the large head tucked into the chest.

"Fascinating…" Erik murmured. "What is this thing…?" He questioned, stealing a quick brush of the neck fur to make sure the thing was really there.

"Thing? Monsieur…I can tell you now, I am a female." It spoke, voice twisted and deformed in such a way that he flinched visibly. This only prodded a cackling laugh from the wolf-thing. "My shifter told me you might have done that if I had come for a visit. It is very amusing. Do it again." The thing frowned when the Phantom did nothing.

"Fine. I am not one to force anything from another." She grumbled, bringing her head up from her chest. Erik narrowed his sunken eyes at the beast.

"Your shifter?" He questioned, voice nothing more then a hissed whisper. The wolf thing looked confused for a moment then rolled a pair of massive shoulders.

"So…she hasn't told you? Hmmm…I'm surprised that she could stay in her form for this long…"

"What are you talking about?"

Lobowolf glared at the man, bronze eyes narrowed and lips pulled taught over dangerous fangs. "Do not interrupt me, male. I am not one to get annoyed." She spoke sharply, dangerously. Something about the massive beast caused Erik to grow silent and cast golden eyes to the ground. He couldn't be scared of it, could he? The air around the beast demanded respect…and the smell of death that danced around the black fur was pungent. "Well…" She spoke again, slowly this time. "Berg. " She stated.

The large beast paused for a moment, demented bronze eyes flaming up and licking the edges of the sockets they were sunken into. "Do you believe all as it appears to be?" She asked suddenly. Erik blinked and quirked a brow behind his mask, looking up at the thing. How could it change the subject abruptly like that? He did not say anything. "Well? Do you?" She questioned sharply. The Phantom narrowed his sunken eyes at the being before replying in his own purred voice.

"No." Lobowolf growled deeply before standing and circling around him.

"Oh? You don't?" She asked; her voice laced with poison. "Then, I wonder, have you suspected anything about the child you have in your mitts?"

"Why should I? She doesn't seem dangerous." He was beginning to get annoyed.

"Dangerous? Everyone in her own realm knows she isn't dangerous! Not as dangerous as some of the other creatures there. She ceased her killing a few years back. So you have nothing to worry about in that area." Lobowolf was still circling the Phantom, strides becoming longer and hastened. "But what you must worry about is not yourself, or any other thing in this Opera House. You must worry about your Persian friend and you must…make…sure…" She stopped suddenly, eyes casting towards in the direction of the girls 'room'. She suddenly leaned into the Phantom and put her mouth to his ear. "If you still love your dear Chorus Girl, make her swear never to leave the Opera House…"

Erik blinked twice. Christine? Was Christine in danger? And if she was…why would this brute of a wolf tell him to protect her? He was about to go into deeper thoughts, but the wolf once again spoke. "And if she does leave…if she needs to leave…escort her. Or follow her, at the very least. The Anger is coming…quicker than either I or Fohx could predict…and then killing will ensue. The Anger will not kill anyone with the protection of…of…" She paused. "You." She said shortly, suddenly frozen in place. Literally frozen. Erik could feel the icy cold seeping into his body, pulling straight to his bones. The large fae heaved herself off of him and snorted, tapping her claws on the stone floor. "I've warned you…my job is done." She growled. "Expect me back sooner or later…now I must go." The wolf creature then was gone. The only thing that was left was the icy cold feeling and the smell of death. A few seconds elapsed and soon every trace of the thing was gone.

There Erik stood, and there he would stay until the freezing that claimed his arms and legs…and entire body had vanished along with the beast. "Anger…What was that beast speaking of…?" He suddenly paused in thought and blinked, suddenly realizing that he had held a conversation with a _wolf. _A creature incapable of speaking. And what was worse? He understood it for the most part and he even figured it to be a wolf…monstrous as it was. His thoughts were once again jumbled…poor Erik…thoughts getting jumbled… ;;

"_I peek into the hole…_

_I struggle for control…_" Came a disturbed, deep voice that the great Phantom of the Opera barely placed as Berg's.

"_I'm molesting your children!_" She snapped suddenly, appearing on a rock next to him. His deep amber eyes glanced towards the girl, brow quirked behind his mask. Her watery brown eyes were glimmering with unknown delight and her pupils were dilated sharply. Small circles in the center of the pools. "Do do dooo! Fill my days with Lesbians and ice cream and video games! Okay…maybe not lesbians. Gay's will work…" Erik slightly moved away from the demented girl and dropped into his large chair by the fire place. He could tell the symptoms were from a drug the girl had recently become addicted to…something someone took to be happy. Cocaine, it was called.

"_Suicide is painless,_

_It brings on many changes…_

_And I can take or leave it…_

_If I please…_"

Erik huffed angrily. Not this song again. The person who originally sang it…someone she seemed to obsess over…Brian Warner…he thought she had called him once. "Will you shut up?" He growled. He received an immediate silent response. She halted her singing and blinked twice. The Phantom blinked twice and turned himself to look directly at her. "So?" He questioned.

Berg tilted her head. "So what?"

He blinked again. "No sarcastic remark?"

"Nope."

"No smart-ass reply?"

"Of course not."

"Not even a Christine comment?"

"Why do you ask so many questions…?" Berg grumbled. Her watered eyes stared into his ambers and he turned away before she could delve deeper, as she had the power of doing. Delving into the souls of others…just by looking into their eyes. She had told him about that…a few days ago, actually.

"I will be leaving for Perros in a day. Christine will be leaving…and I must follow her. I'll need to leave early…No…I won't follow her…hmm…I'll leave early and arrive before she does…prepare…" Erik said with a roll of his tongue.

"Oh! Of course! You are a man and your 'love' is going away and out of your sights! You must follow the brown haired baka about as if she was in heat. Huh…men…All da same." Berg scowled, fluttering around and slipping silently away, dilated pupils shifting darkly. Erik shrugged his shoulders and looked forwards again, replaying the plan of the trip in his mind.

0000000000000000000

"Oh! So you aren't riding horseback, monsieur? How foppish." Berg snorted as Erik climbed into the carriage. He glared at her and pulled his fedora over his eyes.

"Oh, do go home, Berg." He snapped before closing the door and signaling the driver to go. With a flick of the reins the two Friesians trotted off smoothly.

"Demmit.." She hissed, turning around and moving hatefully into the shadows, a violent smirk playing across her face.

Okay…that didn't work out…oh welll…. ;;


End file.
